Boogie Up
"Boogie Up" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the first track and lead single of their seventh mini-album For The Summer which was released on June 4, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 오늘이 맞지 막 두근두근대 기븐이 좋아 이 열기 뭐지 막 뜨거뜨거은대 Say nothing! Say nothing! 추믈 춰볼까 간만에 머리 좀 불까 봄 나게 Hey shake that boogie up! Shake shake that boogie up! 어니 좀 볼까 Funky night 소리쳐볼까 방바레 Make it party boom Make it party boom boom 막지 마 지금 나 완전히 느낌 왔잖아 찾지 마 끊어봐 이 노래 완전 촣잖아 숨 만히잖아 막 떨리잖아 확 끌맂않아 그래 지금 Make me fly! 보나/All Boogie boogie boogie up! 보나/All Boogie boogie up! 루다/여름 Say nothing! Say nothing! 은서/All Boogie boogie boogie up! Boogie 지금 분위기 ooh-ahh 반짝이는 이마에 Muah! 답답한 도시를 따나 조 달달한 바람을 맞자 Oh yeah 놀라운 기분이 (Gee gee) 자 까만 하늘만 (Zz) 이 트래을 한 번 더 우리 둘이 Go! 어떻게 할까? 간단해 따라해 봐봐! 이렇게 Hey shake that boogie up! Shake shake that boogie up! 생각하지마 Shake it off 좀 더 신나게 Turn it on Make it party boom Make it party boom boom 막지 마 지금 나 완전히 느낌 왔잖아 찾지 마 끊어봐 이 노래 완전 촣잖아 숨 만히잖아 막 떨리잖아 확 끌맂않아 그래 지금 Make me fly! 보나/All Boogie boogie boogie up! 보나/All Boogie boogie up! 루다/여름 Say nothing! Say nothing! 은서/All Boogie boogie boogie up! 하늘을 나는 느낌 Like butter butterfly 움직여 몸이 마치 (Ooh ooh) 알 수 없는 새로운 세계 그 곳에 너와 나 Now everybody dance all night 보나/All Boogie boogie boogie up! 보나/All Boogie boogie up! 루다/여름 Say nothing! Say nothing! Just like it like it 지금 이 느낌이 좋아 날 따라 춰봐 영혼이 털릴 때까지 보나/All (Boogie boogie up!) 흔들어 울랄라 Do it! 루다/여름 Say nothing! Say nothing! 은서/All Boogie boogie boogie up! |-| Romanization= oneul-i maj-ji mak dugeundugeundae gibeun-i joh-a i yeolgi mwoji mak tteugeotteo-eundae Say nothing! Say nothing! chumeul chweobolkka ganman-e meoli jom bulkka bom nage Hey shake that boogie up! Shake shake that boogie up! eoni jom bolkka Funky night sorichyeobolkka pangpare Make it party boom Make it party boom boom makji ma jigeum na wanjeonhi neukkim watjan-a chojji ma kkeun-eobwa i norae wanjeon chojan-a sum manhijan-a mak tteollijan-a hawk kkeullijan-a geurae jigeum Make me fly! Bo/All Boogie boogie boogie up! Bo/All Boogie boogie up! Lu/Yeo Say nothing! Say nothing! Eun/All Boogie boogie boogie up! Boogie jigeum bunwigi ooh ahh banjjak-ineun ima-e Muah! dapdaphan dosireul ttana jo daldalhan baram-eul majja Oh yeah nollae-un gibun-i (Gee gee) ja kkaman haneulman (Zz) i tteurae-eun han beon deo uri dur-i Go! eotteoke halkka? gandanhae ttarahae bwabwa! ireohge Hey shake that boogie up! Shake shake that boogie up! sanggakhajima Shake it off jom deo sinnage Turn it on Make it party boom Make it party boom boom makji ma jigeum na wanjeonhi neukkim watjan-a chojji ma kkeun-eobwa i norae wanjeon chojan-a sum manhijan-a mak tteollijan-a hawk kkeullijan-a geurae jigeum Make me fly! Bo/All Boogie boogie boogie up! Bo/All Boogie boogie up! Lu/Yeo Say nothing! Say nothing! Eun/All Boogie boogie boogie up! haneul-eul naneun neukkim Like butter butterfly umjikyeo momi machi (Ooh ooh) al su eomneun saero-un segye geu gose neowa na Now everybody dance all night Bo/All Boogie boogie boogie up! Bo/All Boogie boogie up! Lu/Yeo Say nothing! Say nothing! Just like it like it jigeum i neukkim-i joh-a nal ttara chweobwa yeonghon-i teollil ttaekkaji Bo/All (Boogie boogie up!) heundeur-eo eullalla Do it! Lu/Yeo Say nothing! Say nothing! Eun/All Boogie boogie boogie up! |-| Translation= Is it today right? My heart is pounding I feel good What is this heat? It's so hot Say nothing! Say nothing! Shall I dance after a long time? Shall I let my hair down to look cool? Hey shake that boogie up! Shake shake that boogie up! Shall I look somewhere? Funky night Shall I shout? Fanfare! Make it party boom Make it party boom boom Don't stop me, I can totally feel it now Don't find me, hang up, this song is so good It's breath taking, making me shake, I'm drawn to it Yes right now Make me fly! Boogie boogie boogie up! Boogie boogie up! Say nothing! Say nothing! Boogie boogie boogie up! Boogie the mood now ooh-ahh On my shining forehead Muah Let's leave this suffocating city and feel the sweet wind Oh yeah amazing feeling (Gee gee) Only the black sky (Zz) This track once more The two of us Go! What shall we do? It's simple Follow me like this Hey shake that boogie up! Shake shake that boogie up! Don't think Shake it off To feel more excited Turn it on Make it party boom Make it party boom boom Don't stop me, I can totally feel it now Don't find me, hang up, this song is so good It's breath taking, making me shake, I'm drawn to it Yes right now Make me fly! Boogie boogie boogie up! Boogie boogie up! Say nothing! Say nothing! Boogie boogie boogie up! I feel like flying in the sky Like butter butterfly My body is moving like (Ooh ooh) The unknwon new world There you and I Now everybody dance all night Boogie boogie boogie up! Boogie boogie up! Say nothing! Say nothing! Just like it like it I like this feeling Dance along with me until your soul is gone (Boogie boogie up!) Shake your body Ulala Do it! Say nothing! Say nothing Boogie boogie boogie up! References Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Discography Category:For The Summer Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs